Nuclear Throne
}} Extra Info *Challenges Kakujo has done as of March 11, 2016: **Action Movie Challenge **All-Seeing Eye Challenge **Another Borderlands Challenge **Bad Luck Challenge **Be Careful Kids! Challenge **Beep Boop Challenge **Bullet Dodger Challenge **Chillax Gieron Challenge **Classic RPG Challenge **Crazy Hedgehog Challenge **Demon Disk Challenge **Die Young Challenge **Distraught Artist Challenge **Dr. Strangeheart Challenge **Electric Eel Challenge **Elminister Challenge **Evil Wizard Challenge **Family Woman Challenge **Forkkify Elements Challenge **Frustrating Cancer Challenge **Full Circle Challenge **Gambler Challenge **Garden Mama Challenge **Glass Death Challenge **Hold Your Breath Challenge **Honest Horror Challenge **Hulk Smash Challenge **I Wanna Be Like You Challenge **Indecisive Challenge **Insatiable Hunger Challenge **Kakujo Parable Challenge **Krieg Challenge **Lots of Guns Challenge **Lyla Challenge **May the RNG Be with You Challenge **Metal Detector Challenge **Michael Bay Challenge **Multi-Blast Challenge **Muramaster Challenge **My Tommy Gun Challenge **Narrow Future Challenge **Next Hit Challenge **Omniblindness Challenge **One Miss Challenge **One-Eyed Joe Challenge **Perfect J.W. Challenge **Personal Trainer Challenge **Plant Vs Mutant Zombies Challenge **Post Mortem Challenge **Pyromaniac Challenge **Qinji Challenge **Rami RNG Challenge **Robots Gone Redneck Challenge **Rogue is Still Not Rebel Challenge **Rogue is not Rebel Challenge **Rush God Challenge **Salvador/Can't Stopthe Pop Challenge **Save the Sentry Challenge **Shovel Knight Challenge **Sirens/SWAG Challenge **So Rad Challenge **Stack Modus Challenge **Super Mutant Challenge **Swearing Challenge **The Distance Challenge **The Yojimbo Challenge **Trigger Slip Challenge **Two-Face Challenge **Ultra Challenge **Upside Down Mouse Challenge **Without a Mouse Challenge Fun Facts *This series has the largest amount of Kaku-custom art from a combination of emotions and the numerous playable characters in game. *This is probably the biggest page on the Wikia out of all the games. Quotes *"You can't beat a pumpkin potato death gopher, it's just not in the cards." -Kakujo 2015 * "Step forward and accept the potato's blessing. It's an honor! A privilege! It's like being kissed by the queen's many corgis. You have to let it happen though, because those dogs get away with murder." -Kakujo 2015 * "Come closer big b, taste of the fruit of the potato. It's not a fruit, the potato, it's not. There might be someone out there that does not understand that, so I have to make sure they understand ASSAULT RIFLE." -Kakujo 2015 * "If you can create just art in the game, then I think you've done a good art. I think they've done a good art here." -Kakujo 2015 * "Just when I thought my life was settled and I was in a happy place, here comes this auto crossbow!" -Kakujo 2015 * "Who is summoning the dark cretins of the underworld because you have got to cut that out buddy, you know every time you do that you shorten your lifespan by 5 years and then you're 100% going to the necromancer hell; It's like hell, except everyone wears purple. You'd think that's not so bad at first, but then there's no variation." -Kakujo 2015 * "Probably could have pop popped there you know, but there's no need to be excessive. Kakujo plays carefully and deadly; like a snake, with a pair of glasses, but with a prescription that is honestly not the right prescription, you know, so he has to still gotta be kinda careful. I'm like that, I'm like a snake with a bad pair of prescription glasses." -Kakujo 2015 * "Plucky bandits anti-social skill master high score in tetris two thousand FOREVER" -Kakujo 2015 * "I feel like I'm in one of those reverse harem situations, except with good guns." -Kakujo 2015 Thumbnail Variants: *Fish Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (101).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (96).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (53).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (32).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (2).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne fesh.jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (545462).jpg *Crystal Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (106).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (8).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (564567).jpg *Eyes Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (94).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (44).jpg *Melting Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (110).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (92).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (76).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (24).jpg *Plant Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (107).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (104).jpg *Y.V. Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (84).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (75).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (43).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (11).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (10).jpg Sequence 10.Still059.png Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throndfgfdge (3).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne ey.jpg *Steroids Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (97).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (89).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (54).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (345456).jpg *Robot Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne.jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (109).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (99).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (86).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (21).jpg *Chicken Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (108).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (100).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (98).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (82).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (56).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (30).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (95346546).jpg *Rebel Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (102).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (90).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (88).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (73).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (55).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (50).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (39).jpg *Horror Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (103).jpg *Rogue Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (81).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (45).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (42).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (37).jpg *Misc Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (85).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (83).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (66).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (49).jpg Thumbnail-Nuclear-Throne (33).jpg thumbnail (2).jpg Category:Ongoing Category:2014